


Making a Home

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Today's prompt: a selfie together.Dean just wants Cas to make a home in the Bunker.





	Making a Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new [30-day challenge for April](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30DayOTPChallenge_Destiel)! A drabble a day, 500-1000 words, each with a set prompt.

Dean remembers the day he'd set Cas's room up, the way his emotions had tangled together – excitement, worry, hope, and a deep desire to do things _right_ this time, to keep himself from fucking everything up the way he usually did. He'd spent most of a morning dusting the furniture, spreading freshly-laundered linens across the bed, plumping the pillow to its fluffiest peak, arranging a couple dozen books of lore to make a start on filling the shelves. When he was done, Dean had given one sweeping look to the room and called it a success. It had been a comfortable blank slate – nicer than a motel room but impersonal, and ready for its owner to add his own personal touches and turn it into a home.

It's been a couple months since then, a couple months of Cas staying full-time in the Bunker. A couple months of movie night on Tuesdays and taking turns with the after-dinner dishes and mornings in the kitchen, sharing quiet conversation over a pot or two of coffee. In all that time, Dean hasn't set foot in Cas's room, preferring to let his friend manage his space without interference. It's not something he'd thought much about, but he'd kind of assumed that Cas had been settling in, _nesting_ , the way Dean did when they first moved in to the Bunker.

So it's something of a surprise when he walks past Cas's open door one afternoon, happens to glance in, and realizes that the room is exactly, _exactly_ , the way Dean left it for him the day he'd arrived. The books he'd lined up are still propped together on otherwise empty shelves. The pillow is still perfectly fluffed. The blanket on the bed still has its hospital corners. There's even a new layer of dust starting to accumulate on the desk.

Actually, “something of a surprise” doesn't describe the feeling he has. It's a punch in the gut, and for a couple seconds he worries he might actually throw up right there in the hallway. The wave of nausea passes, but he's still standing by Cas's doorway, pale, hands trembling, feet rooted to the spot, when Cas comes around the corner and finds him there.

“Dean, are you okay?” The angel searches his friend's face, concern etched into every line of his body as he reaches for Dean's shoulder.

It takes Dean a few more heartbeats to find the breath to reply. “Your room...” he starts, his eyes searching Cas's face. “You haven't even put a butt print on the bed.”

“I don't sleep, Dean. I usually pass my nights reading in the library, or indexing boxes in the archives. I don't really spend time in here.”

It hurts, hearing that Cas doesn't use the room, and the hurt pushes the words out of his mouth before he can take the time to filter them. “I thought you were making a home here,” he says mournfully. “I thought you were going to stay.”

The hand that Cas had rested on his shoulder is still in place, but Dean feels his thumb start to move back and forth in a soothing motion. “I'll stay as long as you want me,” he murmurs.

The warmth in Cas's voice and the feeling of his hand on Dean's skin make him brave, and for once he chooses to speak plainly. “I always want you to stay. I want you to have a home.”

“I do have a home,” Cas replies with a smile. _Heaven,_ Dean thinks, feeling like he's choking down a sob. _He's talking about Heaven. I was an idiot to try to keep him here._ He's working himself up to a nice little shame-spiral-slash-panic-attack when Cas's next words stop him cold. “My home's with you, Dean.”

Dean's poor limbic system almost gives up the ghost at this point, as his emotions ping-pong in an instant from abject disappointment and hurt to an elated joy that fills his veins with sunshine. He pulls the angel into a hug and nuzzles his face against Cas's neck. He takes a deep breath and lets it out, and with it he lets go of a decade of self-censorship and denial. “My home's with you, too,” he sighs.

Cas kisses him softly on the side of his head. “I'm sorry I don't use the room. It's very nice, but I don't have a need for it.”

“S'okay,” Dean replies, mouth still pressed against his friend's skin. “Just want you to be happy, and here. If you ever need a room, you can share mine.”

“I think I like that idea. Let me grab my pillow.”

Dean squeezes him tighter and laughs. “Okay, but hold on first. If you're moving in, we should redecorate. Maybe hang a few new pictures.” He takes his phone out and puts it into selfie mode, angling it to catch both their faces. “Smile, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/183879474481/april-1-home-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
